


Reckless Affection

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: After receiving urgent summons from Hythlodaeus, Hades rushes to his friend's home to find their closest friend gravely injured.
Series: Dancing through life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reckless Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to explore a bit more of Hades, Hythlodaeus, and Azem's relationships and what happens when their wanderer friend gets severely injured.

Hurried footsteps echoed through the empty halls, passing through the myriad of doors, homes of citizens of their precious city, but none of them were the one he was looking for at this very moment. They came to an abrupt stop as his gaze landed on a door, the stain of blood still very much present on the wall to the right of it. This was it.

With shaking hands he pushed open the door. There was still blood leading to the living room of the otherwise neat apartment. It wasn’t as concentrated, but it was still a worrying sight. As he followed the trail, he paused, finding the source of it. 

Emet-Selch took a deep breath upon the sight that greeted him. The usual jovial Hythlodaeus had his lips thin with deep concentration as he used healing magic on the body on his couch. 

Azem, no, Altair, was unconscious and on his stomach, his robe had been taken off, and three large claw marks now decorated his previously impeccable back. Hades took a slow step forward.

“I would greatly appreciate some assistance here, Hades,” It wasn’t often that Hythlodaeus voice held a grave tone, but these circumstances definitely didn’t allow for his teasing voice.

Snapping out of it, Hades quickened his pace and settled next to Hythlodaeus to assist with the healing, “What happened to him?” 

It wasn’t like Altair to return from an expedition injured. Scrapes and bruises yes, but he was an excellent fighter and magic user. It was usually impossible to sneak up on the idiot. 

“He’s not sure, and he wasn’t very coherent when I found him.” Hythlodaeus’ usual light voice was strained, and Hades realized that he must have been using healing magic on Altair for quite a while. He turned his focus once again on healing Altair. 

Upon closer examination of the injuries, they were definitely going to leave scars, but the bleeding had stopped, thanks to Hythlodaeus’ administrations, “We should take him to the medical wards, Hyth.” It should have been an obvious course of action to have taken, but Hythlodaeus had kept Altair in his apartment.    
  
“Don’t. I’m fine…” Altair’s voice was hoarse as he reached out to hold Hades’ hand.   
  
“As you can see, our friend here is being stubborn about getting extra help. He wasn’t going to let me call you either.” Hythlodaeus was also not pleased with Altair’s decision, but he didn’t want to risk the older man teleporting away if he did send for medical assistance.   
  
“Altair. What are you hiding?” Hades frowned under his mask, this was going beyond his friend’s usual recklessness.   
  
“If the Convocation gets involved, it’ll be a mess. I’ll take care of it.” Altair’s golden gaze locked with Hades’. Despite being a member of the Convocation, Altair, with the title of Azem, was in charge of the world outside of the city, yet the injuries he had sustained would probably be the cause for a meeting of the other members, and Hades was certain that was what he was trying to avoid. 

Before he could question him further, Altair was once again unconscious on the sofa. 

He would have to hope that his friend would survive until the morrow.

~~

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, he knew he had told Hythlodaeus to rest up and he would take care of Altair. The worst had seemed to have passed, as their friend’s temperature—which had risen from his injuries—had subsided. He opened his eyes slowly, his back aching from the position that he had fallen asleep.

“Hyth~” Altair’s hushed, yet whiny, voice could be heard next to him. “I’m fine, I’m sure I can stand up now.” 

“You’re going to remain on your stomach, Altair, or I swear I’ll bring out the chains and you won’t like the way I use them on you.” His friend replied back before noticing that Hades was now awake and groggily looking at them. 

Altair paused as if he was a child caught doing something naughty. Hythlodaeus usually spoiled him and let him get away with a lot of his reckless ideas, but this time he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

“Altair.” Hades voice was stern. “What happened?”

Altair gave Hades a sheepish smile, “Oh. Nothing big. I was just caught off guard, I don’t want anyone else finding out though.” Hades knew that smile. It was the smile he used when he didn’t want anyone peering into his actual feelings. 

Hades narrowed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had taken off his mask to sleep, and had forgotten to put it back on. He lifted his gaze to look at his friend closely, half tempted to peer into his soul for any hints on how he truly felt, but as his gaze locked with Altair’s, he could tell that that would be a bad idea at the moment.

“I need to go back out there now.” Altair grunted as he tried to sit up, flinching as his injuries seemed to cause him a large deal of pain.

“Oh no you don’t.” Hythlodaues’ hands moved to his friend’s back, and although he was gently pushing him down, his voice was stern.

“Hyth is right. You’re staying here until you’re well enough to be taken home, and  _ then  _ I’ll have you tell me everything that happened.”

All Altair could do at the moment was smile sheepishly at his friends, because he knew he would eventually get away without explaining anything.


End file.
